


A Royal Secret

by Diana924



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Missing Scene, Non-Penetrative Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non avrebbe dovuto pensare così a lui, non avrebbe dovuto pensare così a nessuno, non lei.





	A Royal Secret

Non avrebbe dovuto pensare così a lui, non avrebbe dovuto pensare così a nessuno, non lei.

Lui aveva quasi l’età di suo padre, una reputazione non esattamente perfetta ed era un suo suddito, il suo primo ministro ma pur sempre un suddito. Lei era una regina ma era anche una donna in età da marito e prima o poi zio Leopold o il parlamento sarebbero tornati alla carica insistendo che si sposasse, restando nubile avrebbe favorito solamente quel malvagio di zio Ernie, no, lei doveva sposarsi per il bene dell’Inghilterra.

Era sicura che sarebbe stato un matrimonio senza amore perché quello era il sentimento che provava verso lord M, William Lamb le ispirava amore e desiderio di essere protetta, che ridessero pure di lei e definissero quel che provava un’infatuazione passeggera, lei sapeva bene che non era così. Tutti i re avevano avuto delle amanti prima del matrimonio, era immorale ma nessuno si era mai scandalizzato, averle dopo sarebbe stato motivo di biasimo ma lei … lei voleva solamente non sposarsi perché il suo cuor apparteneva a qualcuno che non poteva sposarla.

Lord M non aveva mai chiarito i sentimenti che provava per lei, semplicemente accettava il calore e l’ammirazione che lei gli dava, e non solo. Doveva giungere vergine al matrimonio ma questo non significava che non ci fossero altri modi per poter godere uno dell’altro le aveva spiegato lui facendola arrossire, mai nessuno era stato così franco con lei su quell’argomento.

E aveva sicuramente ragione pensò prima di inarcare la schiena, mai aveva sperimentato un piacere simile in tutta la sua vita, e se quello era solo l’inizio allora ne sarebbe morta per il troppo godimento pensò. Lord M prima l’aveva fatta stendere sul letto e poi si era inginocchiato tra le sue gambe alzandole appena la vestaglia procurandole dei brividi deliziosi, stava per chiedergli cosa volesse fare quando lui era passato all’azione lasciandola senza fiato. Il modo in cui l’aveva accarezzata era fin troppo intimo e sicuramente era peccaminoso ma poi aveva cominciato a colpire un punto che l’aveva fatta gridare e non le era più importato di nulla se non del calore tra le sue gambe. Lord M allora aveva sostituito la sua lingua alle dite, leccandola e succhiandola con maestria. Aveva portato la mano alla bocca per non gemere mentre sentiva le mani di lui accarezzarle le cosce, mai si era sentita così bene, era certa che quello fosse sbagliato e immorale ma non voleva che lui smettesse, non doveva mai smettere aveva pensato prima di sentire il suo corpo tremare. Lui stava diventando sempre più irruento e lei sentiva il suo corpo vibrare assieme a lui, sentiva come se fosse vicina a un traguardo ma allo stesso tempo desiderasse che tutto quello non finisse mai. Ansimò il nome di lui, aveva bisogno di baciarlo, di stringerlo a sé, di sapere che lui l’amava e che stava facendo quello per amore e non per dovere.

Fu l’ultimo pensiero coerente che riuscì a formulare prima che il piacere l’avvolgesse facendole dimenticare tutto, quando riaprì gli occhi era tra le sue braccia e lui le stava accarezzando i capelli, come un padre con una figlia fu il suo primo pensiero prima che lui cercasse le sue labbra in un bacio che nulla aveva di casto.

Sapeva che era sbagliato ma nessuno lo avrebbe mai saputo e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto contestarle niente, non se avessero continuato in quella maniera


End file.
